


Unconnected Wires and Sleep Deprived Geniuses

by readingbylamplight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, a little bit of self deprecation, i have no idea how to tag something that isn't angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readingbylamplight/pseuds/readingbylamplight
Summary: It was Pepper that called him in.She picked him up from school personally, striding into his classroom like a true queen of the universe and declaring that she had already talked to the principal and was signing Peter out for the day as he was needed for an emergency in SI’s Research and DevelopmentApparently Tony was on hour fifty-seven without sleep and was not handling it well.At all.





	Unconnected Wires and Sleep Deprived Geniuses

It was Pepper that called him in.

 

She picked him up from school personally, striding into his classroom like a true queen of the universe and declaring that she had already talked to the principal and was signing Peter out for the day as he was needed for an emergency in SI’s Research and Development

 

Apparently Tony was on hour fifty-seven without sleep and was not handling it well.

 

At all.

 

Friday had been banned from the lab when she shut off the coffee machine a couple hours earlier and refused to turn it back on, and Pepper and Rhodey had been locked out shortly after when he realized they gave the order.

 

“He took one of the suits out for a test last night,” Rhodey said as they walked down to the lab, Pepper having to leave for a meeting immediately upon their arrival, “Crashed into the wall on his way in and damaged the suit. Thankfully he doesn't seem to be hurt.”

 

“So he’s been in there fixing it?”

 

Rhodey nodded.

 

“None of us can get him to go to sleep and we all know that a sleep-deprived Tony isn't a great-decision-making Tony.”

“So you want me to get him to go to sleep?”

 

“Yep,” They reached the hallway to the lab, “I’m pretty sure that he’ll let you in since you weren't involved with the coffee maker incident. Have fun!”

 

Rhodey turned on his heel and strode back down the hall, leaving Peter outside the first set of doors into the lab.

 

“Alright,” He muttered, “Here we go.”

 

He went through the usual security checks, fingerprint scanner and eight-digit code, and reached the inner door to the lab.

 

The door was set in the bullet-proof glass walls that surrounded the workshop, and he could see his mentor through them; huddled over the arm of one of the suits. He looked frustrated, hands rising to angrily push back his hair and rub at the skin around his eyes.

 

Peter knocked on the door, and he twirled around in his chair, squinting to see who was there.

 

“Hey, Mr. Stark!” He said cheerily, waving, and a smile bloomed over Tony’s face.

 

He wheeled the chair over, typing in his own eight-digit code into the keypad on his side of the door, and it slid open. Peter stepped through and Tony’s smile disappeared, replaced by a confused look.

 

“Its Friday? Already?” Tony furrowed his brows,“I missed my date with Pepper, didn't I?”

 

“Its Tuesday, Mr. Stark.”

 

“Oh. You’re here early? I must have missed May’s call.” He looked up in thought, before turning back around and wheeling his chair back to his table, “Come look at this won’t you, Pete?”

 

Peter followed the man over to the gauntlet, pried open and laying mostly in pieces.

 

“I’ve fixed everything else, but there’s something wrong with the arm and I just can’t,” He gestured frantically, “ _find it.”_

 

It was almost a perfect example of just how tired Tony must have been at that moment, that he missed a disconnected wire that Peter noticed immediately. He reached down and carefully reconnected it, and the gauntlet glowed with life once more.

 

“A disconnected wire?” Tony let out a weary laugh and his head fell into his hands, “Of course. I should have noticed that. I’m losing my genius.”

 

“You are not losing your genius,” Peter scoffed, “You’re just tired, Mr. Stark.”

 

“Hmmmm,” Tony shook his head, obviously not believing him and bringing his hands up to rub at his temples, “Next thing you know i’ll accidentally lose my company and my money.”

 

He paused, “ _And_ my favorite intern, because he needs to learn from someone who actually still has genius.“

 

 

Peter sighed, reaching out and poking at Tony’s hand until he looked up at him.

 

 

“Look, just because I fixed the wiring in your fifty-million dollar suit doesn't mean I don't think you're the best genius billionaire, besides Shuri, of course.”

 

There was a hint of a smile on his mentor’s face then, “Considering I’ve met Shuri, I’ll take that as a compliment.”

 

He stood, swaying for a short moment and holding onto the table till he was stable again, “They sent you to get me to go to sleep, didn't they?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Yeah that’s not happening.”

 

“ _Sleep.”_

 

“Stop doing the puppy-dog eyes on me, kid. They won’t work.”

 

There was a long pause.

 

“Okay yeah I was wrong, they do work.”

 

He stumbled over to the sofa and fell down on it with a groan, dragging the blanket over him.

 

“I don’t really remember all I've done in the last couple hours,” He slurred into the cushions, “So before you go check around and make sure nothing’s about to explode, okay?”

 

“Got it.”

 

Peter waited a short moment to make sure Tony wasn't looking before he reactivated Friday and started looking around. He found a couple pages of gibberish in the fridge and set them out on the table, as well as a fleet of tiny robots and a half-built lightsaber in the corner.

 

When he was done, he sat down to finish his homework, only to be interrupted by the bots; only just now waking up from their charging cycle and coming to greet him.

 

U and Butterfingers both left him to fuss over Tony, putting more blankets on him and adjusting the temperature in the room till they were satisfied that it was the perfect sleeping environment for their dad.

 

But Dum-e didn't join them, which was confusing to say the least, instead standing there as if waiting for Peter to notice something about him…..

 

“Dum-e, please tell me that isn't a flamethrower duct taped to your arm.”

 

“It is,” Tony said from where Peter had thought he was completely asleep on the sofa, voice trailing off as he reached the end of the sentence, “Best idea I've ever had.”

 

Peter shook his head, holding back a laugh, and waited a long moment to be sure Tony was asleep again before turning back to Dum-e.

 

“C’mere buddy, let’s get that off of you before we actually need the fire extinguisher for once.”


End file.
